Safe and sound
by SakuraIchigoDark
Summary: Song(ish) fic. In a world ravaged by dragons, Levy sings a lullaby to her child. (I wanted to see if I could write a song fic... yeah... I can't.) Unchanged fic on deviantart


**So apparently you can't post song lyrics in/part of a fanfic so I had to get rid of (most) of the lyrics. So please listen to "safe and sound" while reading this, thank you~**

* * *

Tears dripped down the blunette's face onto the aged parchment, that was littered with cursive elegant writing. She set her quill down and sighed as she lent back in her rickety chair. She stared at the ripped fairy tail drape on the wall and wondered when it would end. They were struggling just to stay alive, fighting a losing battle, and all she could do -after the incident- was record the events in the hope that the pieces of parchment would be of some use to her friend, who risked her life by going through eclipse.

"Lu-chan." She whispered as she held up her hand to the mark on the wall, a hand not unlike that which her best friend had lost. "How long has it been Lu-chan? Everyone else gave up long ago. They all think you died, but I know you wouldn't go that easily. I know you're fighting for a future this very moment." She muttered to the air around her. Many years prior Lucy Heartfillia had used the eclipse gate to go into the past and save everyone from their dragon infested future, and although she had yet to return, Levy refused to give up hope.

"Mama." A small voice called out from the door to Levy's 'workspace.' Levy turned around to face the child, at the sight of her treasure a smile graced her tear stained face. "I can't sleep." The crimson eyed child muttered while rubbing one of their rusty red fissures. Levy smiled and motioned for her precious child to come to her. "Did the dragons keep you up?" She asked softly. She felt her child -the last thing left that was _theirs- _nod in response. "You don't have to be scared, I'll protect you." She whispered kindly before summoning a melodic tune to comfort her child and -on some level- herself. For although the song was the only one that could lull her child to sleep, it was the only one that brought such bitter-sweet memories.

* * *

_It was almost that fateful day. She saw him from her window and had followed him into the streets. Why had he left the hotel? Perhaps he couldn't sleep? She followed him to a nearby forest, where he started to punch the rough bark of the tall foliage. She knew she should've left when she saw his rage filled eyes, but then something else caught her eye. Tears. They lingered in the corners of his eyes -he refused to let them fall- but there was no mistaking the fresh gleam that pooled in his crimson eyes. He fell to the ground, and the next thing he knew a soft hand was placed over his shoulder. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him, but she also knew that the past still haunted him. Slowly she circled her arms around his neck to silently comfort her dragon slayer. Her touch alone soothed him as he told her his greatest fear, a fear so like and unlike her own that she almost laughed. Not for the first time, he begged the blunette not to leave his side, and as she stared into his scared eyes she told him that she'd never let him go, not now that she had his heart. That night they whispered sweet things in each other's embrace, in an embrace that only special lovers know, an embrace that would later gift her with one last memory of him._

* * *

___She tried to lessen the flow of blood that seemed to pour out of his side. His -almost lifeless- eyes turned to meet her own. Slowly, a shaking hand reached a down to cup his face. Gently, he grasped her dainty hand in his rough, caring one silently asked if she was there, and she was, but she was terrified. Terrified, because she could tell that he was. His vision was faded and blotchy, and the pain in his side was numb, but not in a good way. He couldn't see her, but he could hear the dragon roars and he was terrified, because there were so god damn many and he didn't know if he could protect her from them all. Knowing that this was her last chance, the small mage lent down and pressed a kiss to his tender, ashend lips. She wasn't ashamed when tears rolled down her own cheek onto his own. And she wasn't ashamed that she proclaimed her love for him, that she would never leave him, that he should close his eyes and get some rest, because when everything was over they were going to have a giant party, go on dates, get married and do everything that normal people do. He smiled and cried as he gave in to the idea that, maybe it was all right to be protected, and to admit that he felt safe around her. She was small and fragile, but he felt safe in her arms as he drifted into an eternal slumber. _

_She wanted to weep and cry into his chest and not give a damn about who saw her, but war doesn't allow for little luxuries. Shadows danced over the body of her lover, shadows of the beasts that killed him. The little warrior huffed and puffed as she lugged his body away from the battlefield. He was not yet gone, he couldn't be. The beasts above were only shadows to some, but they tried to take the light of his love out of her heart.  
_

* * *

_She hated being small. He would taunt her about her height all the time, sometimes she would wonder if that was the only thing he noticed about her; her height. She hated him. She hated him! He was infuriating, annoying, insensitive, crude, truthful, loving, kind. She hated him, yet she didn't. Lost in her mental dilemma, she never noticed the rustle of bushes, or any other of the tell-tale signs that she was being followed. Only when it was too late did she wipe her tears away and realise that someone was close. For a second she hoped it was Gajeel, but with a sickening realisation she realised that it was like tenrojima all over again, except they couldn't die on tenrojima, but they could here. She wouldn't let him die, she wouldn't leave him alone! He had been alone far to long. She bolted through the foliage, to the man she left behind. Suddenly, she found herself on her ass, a result of running into the tall, heavily pierced man in front of her. She barley registered his greeting or his snide remark. "I thought I told ya-" She snapped out of her daze and pounced on him, dragging him to the floor just as an array of projectiles ripped through the air above them. He shifted suddenly to cover her petite body. "-to not leave my side." She made sure to register the hope, fear and loneliness in his eyes as he finished his sentence.  
_

* * *

Levy wiped a tear away from her eyes before she smiled at the child in her arms. She pulled her child closer and continued to sing as she walked to the sleeping quarters. Forcing a smile she temporally banished the sad thought from her mind. "But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

Levy was thankful that her child was a heavy sleeper, she was thankful that the little one couldn't hear the crash of someone braking into sanctuary, someone that no doubt was looking for her, and her child.

* * *

_The sleepy woman brushed raven hair out of her sleeping lovers sleep, ignoring his growls she pecked his cheek and did as she was told. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his safe embrace. _

The lonely mother brushed soft hair out of her cherub's face before she kissed her treasure's eyes.

* * *

Soon it would be another day, but by the thud of footsteps approaching, she would not see it. Levy rose from her seat, beside her child's bed to face the oncoming intruder.

* * *

Long ago, she had let the man she loved more than her own life, die. There was no way in hell that she was going to let her child be taken away as well. Levy tried not to wake her baby when a shadow snaked around her thigh and threw her against a wall. There was no point in scaring the child when everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Using the wall as support, the blunette stood before the intruder, defiantly. Everything was going to be all right. She threw herself at the villain, only to be thrown against the wall. But again she stood up, and again she bled. But it was all right. All she had to do was hold out for one more day. Lu-chan only needed one for day, for sure.

Eventually Levy couldn't continue fighting. Cradling a broken arm she looked up to see her child, awake and curious. "Don't you dare look out your window," She almost barked, before her child could see the murderous beast that hand killed Gajeel hovering outside the window. "Darling every thing's on fire." She chocked back a sob. "The war outside our door keeps raging on."

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Neither her nor her child screamed as darkness claimed them. In the darkness there was no noise, no silence, no pain and no nothing. And when she opened her eyes, life mirrored death's illusion. Both her and her child were safe, there were no dragons roaring. Lu-chan had done it! She had saved them. So why was everyone she loved still dead? Why was everything so silent?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, so I found this on my computer from ages ago and so I thought, why not upload it. It's quite old so it's not that good, and I feel like I should explain it.**

**When eclipse was destroyed, the timelines were kinda f*cked up, (hence why there was no paradox) anyway, future lucy was returned to her own time, but when she was reunited with everyone, the one person we knew who was alive (Levy) wasn't there. And so future lucy made another alternate timeline where the dragons didn't exist, but in her timeline everyone still died. She can never bring those people back to life. And so, Levy is all alone.  
**


End file.
